


Your Name Was Kim Jongin

by walkonmmrs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkonmmrs/pseuds/walkonmmrs
Summary: Notes to the man named Kim Jongin, from a man named Do Kyungsoo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Told from the point of view of Kyungsoo, who meets a man named Jongin that he forms a connection with.

     Today was the first day I saw you. The light shining through the blinds of the cafe window traced your face perfectly, matching every soft line with a precision so accurate it almost seemed as though you yourself were made of light. You lifted your coffee cup so gently I began to wonder about the softness of your touch. About the way it would feel against my body, exploring every area previously left untouched. I couldn't help but stare at you.

     Your almond shaped eyes and childish smile contrasted your strong, stern, features. Your body was nothing like I had seen before, your buff arms and torso sending me into blissful imagination. Your mannerisms were nothing but charming. You sat with your legs crossed, using your right hand to scroll through your phone and your left to drink your scolding beverage. I carefully studied your fingers. They were beautiful. The type of fingers that you want to hold for an eternity. The type of hands that you knew would be gentle but with a rough edge. I wondered what it would be like to hold them, to kiss them, to compare them to my own. As I began to shift my eyes towards your face again, you glanced over at me with a small grin. You knew I was watching you.

     You grabbed your bag and gracefully walked over to the table where I was sitting, careful not to break the eye contact. After you sat down, you began to introduce yourself. Your voice was like a rich honey, each word rolling off your tongue coating my ears. Your name is Kim Jongin. You're majoring in dance at a local university. You only like your coffee loaded with cream and sugar. You have two older sisters. Even though I seemed not to be paying attention, I remembered everything. My eyes focused on your lips and the way you said every word. You asked me about myself. My replies were hesitant but I felt comfortable talking to you. My name is Do Kyungsoo. I'm studying acting. I like to cook. I think I'm in love with you.

     We talked for hours about absolutely nothing and I felt myself becoming more and more drawn to you. The way your face lit up as you spoke, the way you looked so passionate talking about every little detail of your life, even the most insignificant things. I don't know why you were so open with me. I was a stranger you had just met, but you talked to me as if I was an old friend who you hadn’t seen in years. It was time for you to leave. You gave me that same charming smile and bid me farewell. “I’ll see you around sometime,” was the last I had heard from you, and just that alone had me hooked. I wanted more of you.

 


	2. Chapter 2

     Today was the second day I saw you. Your once soft, brown hair a jet black, and your round eyes filled with a heavy sorrow. 118 days. It had been 118 days since our first encounter. Well, 118 days and 23 hours. I decided to make that hour count

     Broken-hearted. I could tell by the look on your face that you were. It was the look I had seen on many, and the look I had very much attempted to mimic throughout my years of theatre and such. But even broken-hearted, you were still gorgeous. The once bright grin worn on your face was replaced by a cigarette, your long fingers wrapped around a lighter. With a swift light, you inhaled the smoke as if it was your oxygen. As if your life depended on it. As if it was going to save you.   
     Clutching my phone in my sweaty palms, I sauntered over to the park bench where you were sitting. Your dull eyes turned in my direction, letting out a puff of smoke which I quickly swatted before speaking.   
    “I’m not sure if you remember me,” I began, “but my name is Do Kyungsoo. We met in a cafe a couple months ago.”   
   You cracked a small smile as your eyes opened slightly. “Ah, yes, I remember!” you said, “I’m not good with faces. I’m sorry for not recognizing you sooner.” You let out a chuckle, some of your light returning for a brief moment. I pointed towards the cigarette, which you quickly put out at my request. You told me that it wasn’t normally something you would do. I said that it didn’t seem like something you would ever do, and you laughed. I pondered whether to ask why you would smoke in the first place, until you interrupted my thoughts with the answer. You had gone through a breakup. A very violent one at that. Some dude named Park whatever. Looking back, it should’ve been in my best interest to remember his name, but the only man I could ever remember was you.

     Your name is Kim Jongin, you have two sisters, you’re majoring in dance, you only like your coffee loaded with cream and sugar, you were once in love with a man named Park whatever. A man that you gave your all to, a man that threw it all away for someone named Byun whocares all the way in Bucheon. Sounds like a whore, if you ask me, but I didn’t say that. I instead tried to comfort you, and wipe the tears that had started falling from your now tired eyes. You apologized for coming apart so easily. I assured you that it was okay. Everything was okay.

    You invited me out for drinks. Under any other circumstances, I would’ve declined, but you’re Kim Jongin, and I don’t think I could ever say no to you.   
It was about 3am now, 119 days and 13 hours since I had seen you first. You were completely shitfaced, dancing with some random girl on the dance floor. She was forcing herself on you, but you didn’t seem to care. You craved human touch, and you were going to get it any way you could. I was sitting by the bar, refreshing multiple social media apps hoping for something to pop up. Hoping for anything to distract me from the disgusting display in front of my face. By the time I had looked back up, you were gone.

_Hi, you’ve reached the voicemail of Kim Jongin. Please leave a message after the beep._

     5 am. 119 days and 15 hours. You had completely disappeared two hours ago, and I had been calling your phone nonstop in hopes of getting you out of there. I was sitting right outside the club waiting for you. You probably would have told me to go home, but I couldn’t leave without you. With a loud thud, I saw you walking out the side door. I yelled your name, quickly standing up and running towards you. Your cheeks were once again stained with tears, but I figured you were too exhausted to explain so I kept quiet.  
     You held my hand. It was sudden, but I wasn’t going to complain. You had been through a lot, I figured it was the only thing I could do. I looked over at you. The streetlights made you look like something out of a dream. You were shivering, your thin hoodie not enough to keep you warm from the cold, late autumn air. I gave you my jacket, which you gladly accepted but felt bad about taking. You thanked me. We walked in silence for awhile, until you finally spoke up in a hushed whisper.

“Take me home.”


	3. Chapter 3

     Today was the third day I saw you. The sun was high in the sky, and you were resting in my arms as if I was able to call you my own. Today was the third day, which had come right after the second my eyes were able to lazily caress your body. Your sleeping face carried the same beauty I had seen in our previous encounters, but it wasn’t sly nor anguished. You looked calm, and so peaceful that you could almost melt into my very being.

     Your name is Kim Jongin. You have two sisters, you’re majoring in dance, you only like your coffee loaded with cream and sugar, you were once in love with a man named Park whatever. You asked me to sleep with you last night, which I politely declined as I couldn’t bring myself to sleep with you in a state like this. I was sure you didn’t really want to which was the thing that killed me. I was sure that you just wanted to feel something. As great as my attraction was, I could never take advantage of someone as radiant as you. I did offer to stay the night, however. I couldn’t leave you alone, not like this.

     After walking into your small, dimly lit apartment my nose was filled with the smell of vanilla. It was a pleasant aroma, not too strong but not weak enough to leave the house smelling dull. It smelt like you, and that was what I liked most. You always smelt faintly of vanilla, even with the stench of tobacco masking the sweet fragrance. I quickly turned my head to meet yours. Even with the limited amount of light, I could still see every detail of your face perfectly. Your eyelids were heavy, and your pupils seemed almost black. Your round nose was being contoured by the light leaking through the abstract lampshades, your lips dry and cracked yet still gorgeous enough for me to want to kiss them. As I lead you through the maze of furniture, your hand was still interlocked with mine as it was before we had entered and your fingers pressed tighter than you probably would have liked to admit. I understood your silent questioning, and decided that I couldn’t leave your side for the rest of our time alone.

     Once we entered the room, your hand finally decided it was time to break away from mine. Without even flicking on the light switch, your hands went straight to the jacket I had lended you. You slid it off of your arms gently before placing it on the cherrywood nightstand next to your bed. One after another, your clothing was peeled off your body until you were in nothing but your underwear, creating a pile of fabrics on the floor. Without hesitation you grabbed my arm, leading me towards your king sized bed. You gently pushed me down. Your body shifted over mine, making it so that you were straddling me. You told me you wanted me. You told me that ever since you had first talked to me in that coffee shop you had yearned to be in this position. The light seeping through the window showed the darkness in your eyes as you watched over me. As much as I wanted this, and as much as I wanted to explore every inch of your previously untouchable skin, I knew that you weren’t in your right mind. I ended up telling you something you didn’t want to hear, which made your face sink and made your eyes lose their sharpness. You said you understood. You kissed me, though. It was short and sweet, and the taste of menthol pleasantly lingered on my lips as you laid in my arms.

     Your name is Kim Jongin. This morning you woke up in my arms. You seemed happier than you had ever been, and your eyes constantly drifted back to mine as if they were made of gold. I asked if you wanted me to leave, and you said no. You told me I was cute, and I insisted that you were cuter which was something I would never be caught dead doing with someone other than you. You offered to make me breakfast, but I told you that I had you covered as the effects of your hangover began to show. You smiled, and I felt something in the pit of my stomach that I had never felt before; adoration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! This chapter is definitely not one of the best but I had been dying to update so I hope you enjoy!


End file.
